RWBY: Jedi Remnant
by CScene56
Summary: In the wake of the Jedi Purge, a pair of Jedi find themselves stranded on a planet deep in the unknown regions, different from anything they've ever seen and yet, it's somehow familiar. OC's based off Legends characters.
1. Chapter 1: Knightfall

Chapter 1: Knightfall

The boy moved as quickly and quietly as he could, sidestepping the bodies of his friends that lay scattered across the temple floors. Danger was ever present as he could still hear the shots from Clone blasters and the screams of the other Jedi still being hunted. He had only one goal on his mind, to get to the temple's hangar and fly as far from Coruscant as possible. Simple in theory, but made difficult by being forced into taking several alternate routes to avoid the large Clone platoons that were searching for survivors. A fireteam or a small squad the boy was confident in being able to handle on his own, but the Clones made sure to use their superior numbers and firepower to their advantage.

Moving down one of the corridors he heard shots behind him, quickening his pace, until he heard more shots in front of him. Knowing he would be seen if he stayed, he quickly moved into one of the small dormitories in the hallway. Turning around after shutting the door behind him, he found a pair of bodies on the floor. He looked for a place to hide, but under the bed or the closet seemed too obvious. Hearing the Clones approaching and not seeing a better option, he dropped to floor and tried to remain as still as he could. He heard the door open behind him and a pair Clones enter the room, the hand torches that were mounted on their blasters slowly scanning the room.

"Another squad already got these ones." One of the Clones said.

"I told you we're wasting our time, 2nd platoon already cleared this hallway." The second one said.

"You're probably right." The first one sighed. "Let's finish up this area quick and head back to the atrium, been hearing plenty of em' have been trying to sneak out as soon as our backs are turned."

The boy heard the pair leave, not daring to move until he heard the door shut behind them. Waiting a moment before pushing himself to his feet, he froze when he heard the closet door start to open, his lightsaber flying to his hand. The door opened, and he saw a familiar face look around, and when both of their eyes made contact, they went wide with joy.

"Scout?" The boy whispered. "Is that you?"

"Jaydal!" Scout whispered back, running to embrace her friend.

"Thank the Force you're okay." Jaydal whispered. "We need to get out of here. Did you see if anyone else made it?"

Scout lowered her head.

"They're gone." She said sadly. "Whie, Bene, they're all gone."

Jaydal's stomach churned as he realized the last of his friends was standing right in front of him.

"Are any of the exits open?" Jaydal asked trying to keep focused. "Or any that aren't as heavily defended?"

"No." Scout said shaking her head. "Before I had to hide here, they had already locked down all the exits, no one in or out unless they want you to."

"Come on, let's head for the hangar and fly out of here."

Scout nodded and followed Jaydal out the door. They moved as quick and quietly as possible down the hallway towards the hangar. Most of the clones had moved to other parts of the temple, and the sounds of blaster fire had grown farther away. The two reached the second-floor entrance of the hangar with relative ease, only needing to move into hiding twice. Staying low, they moved as close as they could to the balcony overlooking the main hangar without being seen.

"They're all over the place." Scout said, her eyes darting between the several squads of Clones that were patrolling around the ships.

"There's no way we're going to be able to do quietly, but I think we might have a chance." Jaydal said, pointing at one of the airspeeders. "They're not guarding the Praxis as heavily as the fighters, we can use that to get clear of the temple."

"Then what?" Scout asked. "Ditch it and find another way offworld?"

"Exactly." Jaydal smiled. "Only thing is, it doesn't have any kind of shielding. We take one hit and we're dead. And they're gonna know we're here the second we power it up."

"I actually have an idea for that." Scout said, using the Force to pull a thermal detonator off of one of the fallen Temple Security agents.

"Okay." Jaydal nodded, grabbing one for himself. "Wait until they notice us to throw it. Let's go."

The two dropped down behind one of the pillars holding the balcony up and crept towards the speeder. Scout took cover behind the speeder, thermal detonator in hand, as Jaydal hopped into the pilot's seat and began to power the engines on. The Clones immediately noticed, but by the time any of them could fire a single shot, Scout's thermal detonator had already exploded at their feet. Scout jumped up into the passenger seat and the speeder took off into the Coruscant skyline. Almost immediately a pair of ARC-170's started to move to intercept them, and Jaydal frantically dove the speeder into the city streets in an attempt to lose them. As the pair of righters closed the gap, Jaydal banked as hard as he could into a narrow street, slamming the ground and skidding down the street, until finally screeching to a stop. The two Jedi jumped out, and Jaydal used his thermal detonator to destroy what was left of the speeder. The pair fled into the chaos of the streets, and after moving a few blocks from the crash, paused to rest for a moment in a small alley.

"Why'd you destroy the speeder?" Scout asked panting.

"Because it'll look like we exploded on impact." Jaydal said, breathing just as hard. "Hopefully they'll assume we're dead and focus their attention on the rest of the temple. And if they do decide to check for our bodies, they're still gonna have to put out the fire before they can get close enough to check. We'll be long gone before then."

"We're not gonna get far looking like this." Scout said, pointing at their robes.

"There's got to be a clothing vendor somewhere around here, hopefully within a few blocks." Jaydal said. "We can get changed and head for the spaceport."

The pair moved down through alley, cutting across the streets and using the crowds as cover in case of any Clone patrols. Eventually after moving through several blocks, they saw a clothing vendor, and made their way inside.

"Welcome! How can I help you two today?" The vendor said enthusiastically.

"You want to lock the doors and close your shutters." Jaydal said, waving his hand in the vendor's face.

"I want to lock the doors and close my shutters." The man repeated in a monotone trance, moving to do exactly what he said.

"You want to go to the back room and give us our privacy." Jaydal said, waving his hand again after the vendor had locked the building up.

"I want to go to the back room and give you your privacy." The vendor repeated and left the room.

"Okay that should give us some time." Jaydal said turning to Scout. "Grab whatever fits as quick as you can."

The two gathered their new clothing and went into the changing rooms. Jaydal was the first to appear from the rooms, dressed in brown jacket, black shirt, dark blue pants and black boots. Scout followed soon after in a dark red jacket, black shirt and pants, and brown boots, and had removed her Padawan braid and tied her long red hair back into a ponytail. The two looked like the average smuggler to most, putting their robes and lightsabers into their own duffel bags that slung over their shoulders, leaving the store on their way to the spaceport.

After travelling on foot for an hour, the two arrived the base of Eastport, the oldest and busiest of the three major spaceports on Coruscant. The two entered the building, moving through the bustling crowd, entering the elevator and starting their ascent that would take them up to the docks.

"What's our plan once we get to the docks?" Scout asked.

"Either buy passage off world, or stowaway on any of the freighters." Jaydal said.

"And if either of those don't work out?"

"Steal a ship and fight our way out." Jaydal said grimly. "No matter what we can't stay here, otherwise we're dead."

The doors opened and the two were immediately met with a line leading into the docking bays. At the front were a squad of Clones checking the identification of everyone trying to leave, with additional Clones patrolling up and down the lines hoping to spot anyone trying to leave. Additional elevator doors opened behind the two Jedi, and the crowd forced them into the line. Jaydal looked around for any kind of exit away from the Clones and saw that every one of them was guarded. Worse yet, he noticed a woman sitting off to the side, watching them intently.

"What're we going to do?" Scout asked. "We don't have any ID, and if they search us and find our weapons…"

"Our only chance is some kind of distraction." Jaydal said. "Even then that might not work. We're being watched."

"Who?"

"On our left, woman sitting down with the brown hair."

Scout feigned stretching to get a better look, her eyes going wide as the woman stood up and started to make her way towards them.

"Jay, she's heading straight for us." Scout whispered.

Jaydal slowly turned his head to see the woman walking towards them, her stare not leaving Jaydal's face. He pulled his bag from over his shoulder and started to reach inside for his lightsaber.

"When I start fighting you run." Jaydal said not looking at Scout.

"Are you out of your mind?" Scout angrily whispered.

"They'll be too focused on me to notice you slip out." Jaydal said. "Find a ship and get out of here."

"There's no way I'm leaving you here."

Before Jaydal could respond the woman got in line in front of the two.

"Shut up, stay behind me, follow my lead, and you both might get out of here." The woman said.

"Who the hell are you?" Jaydal asked.

"A friend of your mother's." The woman said.

"How do you know my mother?"

"Not now. Now shut up." The woman said through her teeth.

The three moved through the line, eventually making it to the front where the Clones were waiting.

"Identification, please." One of the Clones demanded.

"Got it right here for you." The woman said pulling out her identification. "The kids are a spur of the moment thing. Their mother got a little nervous with the attack and all and couldn't apply for any sort of ID for them in time. She just wants me to get them offworld until this all gets sorted out."

"No one leaves without any ID." The Clone said. "If they don't have any, we'll detain them until we can clear them, and then they'll be sent home."

"Look they're just kids, you really can't just let them slide?"

"No, we can't." The clone said, motioning for the others to take the Jedi. "Take them to the holding area."

"That won't be necessary." A voice said behind the Clones. A man was walking towards them, wearing a Republic uniform.

"Sir!" The clone said immediately snapping to attention.

"Nyreen is a friend, and I know these children. They are no threat, you can let them pass." The man said.

The Clone hesitated before waving them through, the three following the man down the hall towards the docking bays.

"Don't ever put yourself in a position like that again." The man said. "Next time I might not be around to bail you out."

"Appreciate the save, Dak." Nyreen replied. "I'll be back soon with another run, just got to drop these two off first."

The group stopped in front of one of the docking bay doors.

"Be careful, they're hunting them down like dogs." Dak said, motioning towards the Jedi.

"Will do, take care." Nyreen said, and Dak proceeded down the hallway without them.

The three moved through the dockingbay door and towards a YT-1250 freighter parked inside.

"How do you know my mother?" Jaydal asked again.

"Kid, I swear I'll answer all your questions when we get clear of the planet." Nyreen said. "Please just get on the ship."

"Where are you taking us?" Scout asked.

"To his mother, on Mandalore." Nyreen said looking towards Jaydal.

The three boarded the ship, Nyreen heading to the cockpit while Jaydal and Scout sat down in the crew lounge. The two sat next to each other, both mentally unpacking all that had occurred that day. The loss of their friends, their home, their very way of life had started to hit them now that they were able to rest. Jaydal felt Scout lean onto his arm and raised his to wrap around her and pull her close, both of them silently promising to themselves that neither of them would ever let anything happen to the other. They felt the ship clear the atmosphere, and then the lurch forward from finally entering lightspeed to safety.


	2. Chapter 2: Family is More Than Blood

Chapter 2: Family Is More Than Blood

The blue glow of hyperspace illuminated the freighter's cockpit, as Nyreen finished setting the ship's autopilot, and headed into the crew lounge where Jaydal and Scout were waiting.

"So, I guess we should clear the air." Nyreen said. "Ask away."

"Who are you?" Scout asked first.

"Nyreen Vollen." Nyreen introduced.

"Why'd you help us?" Jaydal asked.

"Not that you'd remember, but you and I have met before." Nyreen said, looking at Jaydal. "Your mother introduced us back on one of your earlier visits when you were pretty young. Only reason I recognized you was from the vids your Master would send to her."

"Well thank you." Jaydal said. "You put yourself in a bad spot just to help us. We owe you our lives."

"Don't worry about it." Nyreen smiled. "You're not the first refugees I've smuggled, and you won't be the last."

"Wait have you smuggled other Jedi?" Scout hopefully asked.

"You're the first Jedi I've picked up." Nyreen said. "Mostly I've been taking in Clones that've deserted from the Army. I bring them to Mandalore and hook them up with Kal Skirata, Jaydal's mother's clan leader."

"You've been picking up Clones?" Scout asked. "Why?"

"Kal believes that Clones deserve a real and full life, one where they can be free to make their own choices and not as slaves to the Republic." Nyreen said. "I share that belief too."

"So, how'd you get involved in Clone smuggling in the first place?" Jaydal asked.

"I started out just moving freight for the Republic." Nyreen said. "It's an occupational hazard if you haul freight. You find stowaways and illegals in your hold, and you hear their stories, and sometimes you don't feel right dumping them out the air lock. Pretty soon you start trying to do the decent thing in a nasty galaxy."

"So, what happens now?" Scout asked.

"We'll arrive at Mandalore within a few hours or so, and you'll probably meet with Kal Skirata." Nyreen said. "Just forewarning you: He despises the Jedi. He'll probably want to throw you two off the planet, but I've already told your mother that we're coming, and I know Shae well enough to know that she'd take on the whole clan if it came to keeping you safe. So, you two don't have to worry about being sheltered for the time being, but don't expect to be welcomed with open arms."

The two Jedi sat in silence, both apprehensive about their destination, Jaydal more so than Scout. His mother was a long member of Clan Skirata, having been born into it, but her decision to give up Jaydal to the Jedi was not a popular one among the clan, even given the unique circumstances surrounding him. And he couldn't help but wonder what they would do if he was allowed to stay but not Scout? He would never leave her behind, but where could they go? Mandalore wasn't the safest place in general but considering their fugitive status there weren't many options for a pair of Jedi without credit to their name. Seeing the nervous looks on their faces, Nyreen tried to give them some comfort.

"Look, I get you're nervous, but I'm not gonna leave you twisting in the wind." Nyreen said. "Your mother would tear me apart if I did. If worst comes to worst, I'll take you to wherever you want to go to start fresh."

Soft beeping from the cockpit interrupted the conversation, which Nyreen recognized as the subspace comm and got up to answer.

"We'll be landing at Mandalore in a few hours." She called over her shoulder. "Get some rest and brush up on your _Mando'a_."

After a few moments of silence Scout started her questions on Jaydal.

"You never told me your parents were Mandalorian." She said.

"Master Rylu didn't tell me until I was older and wanted me to keep it secret while I was at the temple." Jaydal said. "The rest of the Jedi had no idea I was from there."

"But they still let you visit?" Scout asked. "I don't think any of us got to meet our family at all."

Jaydal hesitated before answering. "If I tell you the whole story about me, you have to swear to me that it will never leave this room."

"Okay. I promise I'll won't say anything." Scout swore.

"Only my mother is Mandalorian. My father was Sith." Jaydal quietly admitted.

"He was a Sith?" Scout asked in disbelief.

"Maybe Dark Jedi is a better term. From the way he acted, I don't think he was with the Confederacy like Dooku was." Jaydal said. "He had his own plans."

"I thought Mandalorians hated Force sensitives, why would your mother start something with one?"

"My mother didn't know at the time." Jaydal said. "He just showed up to their village one day and joined in on their hunts. One thing led to another, then he left and a little while later my brother and I were born."

"You have a brother?" Scout asked.

"No." Jaydal almost silently answered. "A little while after we were born, we started showing the usual signs of being Force sensitive, and my father came back. He wanted to take and train us to be his apprentices. My mother told him to kark off. He tried to take us anyway. She held him off long enough for the rest of clan to see what was happening and joined in fighting him. They managed to force him to run away, but my brother was killed in the fighting. My mother was convinced that I'd be hunted as long as my father was around, so she took me to Coruscant and gave me up. I'm just fortunate that she ran into Master Rylu instead of anyone else. She told him everything about me and my father, and he agreed to keep it secret and train me. My mother and Master Rylu agreed that since a Sith was actively hunting me, I needed to have every chance to defend myself if he tried to take me again. So every once in a while, Master Rylu would take me to Mandalore, where my mother would teach me how to fight the way she knew."

"Did he ever come after you again?" Scout asked.

"Once."

"What happened?"

"It was the mission I went on with Master Rylu, Master Dieh, and Kira." Jaydal said, his voice breaking saying Kira's name.

"So, he was the Sith you had to kill?" Scout asked quietly.

"Yes." Jaydal said lowering his head, and Scout pulled him into a hug.

"Jay, I'm so sorry." Scout said. "You don't have to say any more."

The two sat in silence until they fell asleep in the lounge. Nyreen would occasionally poke her head in the room to make sure they were okay before either heading back to the cockpit or to her own quarters to rest. They would sleep for the rest of the trip only waking when they felt the lurch of the ship exiting hyperspace. Both were nervous about how long they'd be able to stay of Mandalore if they were going to be able at all. Though neither showed their fear, both wanting to appear confident that everything would work out to make the other feel better. They felt the ship touch down to the planet's surface, and a moment later Nyreen walked out of the cockpit.

"Okay, I've filled your mother in on what's happened and she's a waiting for you. Plus, lucky for you two, Kal doesn't seem to be home." Nyreen said with a reassuring smile.

The two Jedi followed Nyreen down the entry ramp into a lush forest, where a woman was waiting for them. She was wearing full Mandalorian armor with long brown hair and staring intently at Jaydal. The three stopped in front of the woman, and Nyreen stepped aside when Jaydal stepped forward. There was brief moment of quiet, until the woman finally broke the silence.

"_Bic's jate bah haa'taylir gar, ad._" The woman said to Jaydal.

"_Su cuy'gar, buir._" Jaydal replied.

"_Ni briikase bah haa'taylir gar partaylir gar Mando'a_." The woman said.

"_Muun at digur bic_." Jaydal said, this time struggling with the language.

"Do you understand what they're saying?" Scout asked Nyreen.

"They both said hello, then she said she was happy that he remembered his _Mando'a_, and he said it was hard to forget it." Nyreen translated to a grateful Scout.

"And who is this _ad'ika_ here?" The woman asked looking at Scout.

"Scout, this is my mother, Shae Skirata." Jaydal said.

"Your name is Scout?" Shae asked.

"My real name is Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, but everyone calls me Scout."

"I think I understand why." Shae said, laughing at Scout's full name.

"You called me _ad'ika_, what does that mean?" Scout asked.

"It means 'little one' in _Mando'a_." Shae explained. "I only called you that not because of your height but your age. Unless I'm wrong in that you are younger than my son?"

"No, you're right, I'm fifteen but only for a few more months." Scout confirmed.

"So only slightly younger than you _ad_." Shae said looking back to Jaydal. "And how skilled is she?"

"Honestly, just under myself overall." Jaydal admitted. "If we're only considering the training we had as Jedi, then she's way ahead of me."

"Really? Then you'll fit in well enough." Shae said. "Come now, you two look exhausted, let's go back to my _vheh'yaim_." She added after seeing Jaydal sigh in relief.

"I'm gonna head back to Coruscant." Nyreen said. "See if I can pick up any more stragglers."

"_Vor entye_, Ny." Shae said. "For bringing my son home."

"Couldn't leave a couple a kids twisting in the wind could I?" Nyreen replied as she headed up the ramp back into her ship.

"Come." Shae said, motioning for the Jedi to follow her, and the pair followed close behind her as Nyreen took off into the sky.

"So, my son says that you are a capable warrior, better than him despite his training." Shae said. "Tell me, how did that come to be?"

"Well, I don't exactly have the strongest connection to the Force." Scout admitted. "It was hard for me to use even the most basic Force abilities, so I trained myself to be the best I could possibly be with a lightsaber. But I'm still not that great."

"Don't sell yourself short." Jaydal said. "She was easily the best out of all of the other padawans, _Buir._ There's a tournament the Jedi held every year where thirty-two initiates would duel each other. There were rumors that because of Scout's weak connection to the Force, she would never be assigned a Master and get sent to the Service Corps. But despite everything being stacked against her she won the tournament and was assigned a Master. She's excellent."

"You speak quite highly of her." Shae said.

"In this case highly and honestly are one and the same." Jaydal replied smiling at Scout. "Don't underestimate yourself. You're one of the strongest Jedi I know."

"Thank you." Scout whispered as she leaned onto Jaydal's arm.

"You care for her very much." Shae noted in _Mando'a_.

"She's been like my little sister for a long time." Jaydal replied in _Mando'a_. "And she's all I have left. What was that phrase again? 'Family is more than blood.'"

The three moved down the small path through the forest, until they arrived in front a camouflaged building rooted deep into the ground.

"What is that place?" Scout asked.

"That is Kyrimorut, my home." Shae said. "But you will not be staying here."

"Where are we going?" Jaydal asked.

"You will be staying in Enceri, the closet town to Kyrimorut." Shae said. "I would prefer if Kal didn't know the two of you were here. I might be able to get away with you being my son, but I likely wouldn't be able to keep both of you, and I would imagine that you don't want to be separated."

"Not an option." Jaydal said.

"Then you will stay at the inn within the cantina for the time being. The owner is a friend who owes me a debt, you will be safe there."

"_Vor entye_." Jaydal thanked.

The three resumed their hike through the forest until they arrived at Enceri, a small and remote town. The three entered the cantina where Shae immediately told the Jedi to wait and walked over to what they assumed was the owner. After a brief conversation Shae waved the two over, where the owner showed them to their room. It was small, with only a small refresher and a bed.

"I know it's probably not as fancy as whatever you had back with the Jedi but-" Shae began to say.

"We'll be fine." Jaydal quickly said. "It's safe, that's about all I care about right now."

"Good. I think it's best for you to get some sleep, and tomorrow I'll help you plan your next step."

"_Vor entye_." Jaydal thanked again, and Shae left the room.

"Can I ask you something?" Scout asked.

"Anything." Jaydal said.

"When you and your mother were talking about me earlier, you both switched back to your language. If you don't mind me asking, what did she say?"

"She noticed that I cared a lot about you, and I told her that I feel like you're my sister. Then I remembered an old saying, '_Aliit ori'shya tal'din'_, 'family is more than blood.'"

Before the conversation could continue Shae returned.

"Get out here, you need to see this." Shae said quickly.

The three went back into the cantina and saw everyone surrounding a hologram of Chancellor Palpatine in the middle of giving a speech.

"The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated! Any collaborators will suffer the same fate. These have been trying times, but we have passed the test. The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger. The war is over. The Separatists have been defeated, and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning. In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire!"

Jaydal and Scout looked at each other in horror, and the group in the cantina merely shrugged at the declaration. Enceri was a mining town, and as far as they were concerned instead of trading _beskar_ with the Republic they were now trading with the Empire. Shae quickly ushered the two into their room once more.

"Get some rest, your training begins tomorrow." Shae told them.

"What do you mean?" Jaydal asked.

"You heard our new Emperor." Shae said. "You're both fugitives. The people you once called friends are now your hunters. They'll be looking for Jedi, so you both need to learn how to _not_ be Jedi. You will learn to fight and live like a real Mandalorian. As of now, you are no longer Jedi. Now get some rest, we will begin early tomorrow."

With that Shae quickly left, leaving the two alone as the reality of their situation settled in. They were officially permanent fugitives to an Empire, and would never be free again, and their entire way of life was now illegal. The two got changed separately and laid down, Jaydal on the floor and Scout on the bed, though neither were able to get much rest, and hoped that so long as they were in this remote town, they would be safe from the Empire's hunters.


	3. Chapter 3: White Field

Chapter 3: White Field

Jaydal awoke to the cold steel of a vibroknife pressed against his throat. Looking up from the floor he saw Shae, vibroknife in one hand and a blaster pistol in the other which was pointed at Scout, who was still sleeping in the bed. Shae whistled and Scout sat up rubbing her eyes and went wide-eyed at the weapon pointed at her.

"I broke in and had you both dead to rights, and by the time either of you realized you would have already been dead." Shae said lowering her weapons. "How do you plan to survive if you do nothing to protect yourselves when you're most vulnerable?"

Jaydal and Scout could only look at each other, both realizing that Shae raised an excellent point, and remained silent.

"I have no doubt that the two of you are more than capable defending yourselves when you have to." Shae continued. "But I know there are plenty of things that Jedi did not teach you. That is what you will learn. You will learn to survive the way the Mandalorians have for thousands of years, and when I've taught all I know, you will be ready for whatever next step you take, and more importantly, be prepared for whatever the Empire throws at you."

"So, what do we do now?" Scout asked.

"Do whatever you like to prepare yourself for training." Shae said. "You have two minutes." She added leaving the room.

Jaydal and Scout took turns getting dressed in the refresher and met Shae outside the cantina, both apprehensive of what their training would entail.

"Come with me." Shae said, and led the Jedi deep into the forest, eventually stopping at a clearing.

"This should be far enough from any prying eyes." Shae said. "You'll be able to make full use of your abilities here without anyone running to the Empire. Now your lightsabers have a training mode, yes?"

"We can lower their power output, yes." Jaydal said, nervous about whatever followed.

"Good, turn them on." Shae said. The pair looked at each other nervously but gave in and adjusted the power settings. "Now," Shae said putting on her helmet. "I'm a hunter looking to collect a bounty on dead Jedi. You will stop me by any means necessary, is that clear? Because I won't be taking it easy on you." She said unslinging a stun blaster from her shoulder.

The moment their hands touched their lightsabers, Shae powered her jetpack and charged across the field, immediately closing the distance between them, firing the blaster at the two of them. Both of Jedi's lightsabers ignited with their iconic _snap-hiss_ and their dimmed light blue blades began deflecting the shots away from themselves. Jaydal continued to deflect the bolts away and started to move close enough to strike with his lightsaber. Shae slung her blaster, pulling out a pair of vibroknives and blocked the strike. She kicked away Jaydal to the ground before turning to block a slash from Scout. Shae pushed Scout's saber up away from herself, dropping one of the knives and grabbing her blaster. Hearing Jaydal moving up behind her and seeing Scout recovering, Shae powered her jetpack on and flew into the cover of the forest. Jaydal and Scout paused for a moment to catch their breath, but still kept alert.

"Did you see where she went?" Scout asked.

"No, but she wants us to follow her in." Jaydal answered.

"We can't stay out in the open like this." Scout said. "She'd be able to get around us and take shots at us before we'd ever see her."

"Then we make her come to us." Jaydal said. "We pull back to the opposite side and use the trees as cover."

"Sounds good." Scout smiled, and the two sprinted into the forest.

The two climbed the trees and tried to conceal themselves in the shade under the forest canopy. They kept a decent distance between each other, close enough to be able to see each other and be able to support one another no matter who was attacked first, but far enough away that Shae wouldn't be able to ambush the two simultaneously. Several minutes passed, eventually turning into an hour, then two. It became a game, and whoever made their presence known first would lose. Neither Jaydal nor Scout dared to make a sound, only making very minimal motions with their hands to communicate anything that may have looked like a sign of Shae.

A small explosion in the distance drew both Jedi's attention. As the two tried to discreetly look for the source, a series of shots rang out and several stun rounds narrowly missed Jaydal as rolled out of the tree. Jaydal's lightsaber fell from his grasp as he tried to soften his impact on the ground. He landed hard, taking his breath away and leaving him dazed.

Meanwhile Scout had her hands full trying to stave off Shae's relentless assault. Shae had her stun blaster in one hand and vibroknife in the other and was using them in tandem to very quickly close the gap between the two. Shae shot a few more rounds and while Scout was deflecting them, Shae would move to slash with the vibroknife, forcing Scout to block, leaving herself open to another barrage of stun rounds. Eventually Shae overwhelmed the padawan, landing a stun round clean onto her chest, knocking her unconscious.

Jaydal saw his mother take aim at himself, and in one last effort used the force to try and pull his saber to him to try and deflect the shots. He never heard the shots, only feeling a stinging sensation before everything went black.

* * *

Jaydal awoke to the smell of a small fire, and cooked meat. Raising his head, he saw that Shae and Scout eating by the fire and got up to join them, sitting down next to Scout.

"Good to see you're finally awake." Shae said.

"How long was I out?" Jaydal asked.

"Not long." Shae answered, handing him a plate of meat. "Roast shatual, I hunted one while the two of you were out."

"_Vor entye_." Jaydal thanked.

"How're you feeling?" Scout asked taking a bite of the shatual.

"I've got one hell of a headache." Jaydal smirked.

"I do feel a little bad about that." Shae grinned. "I was aiming for your chest, but the way you were positioned it made it hard to make sure at that distance. It was either chance a headshot or chance a miss, and I did warn you I wasn't going to go easy on you."

"You sure did." Jaydal said, rubbing his head where the bolt had hit him. "Guess you have your work cut out for you huh?"

"You fought relatively well, for a _Jetti_." Shae said. "The problem is you fight like a _Jetti_. You had no answers for my ranged weapons other than to deflect. And while you made the right decision to retreat to the other side of the forest to set up your own ambush, you were severely limited with only your lightsabers. You need to learn multiple ways of fighting, and I will teach you how."

Jaydal and Scout shared a determined look, nodding at each other before Jaydal turned back to Shae.

"Where do we start?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Warrior Is More Than His Armor

Jaydal slowly crept through the forest, using the sound of the downpour to muffle his steps. He had been tracking a shatual for the past hour and was quickly closing in. Finally, he came across his prey, taking cover under the trees. Jaydal slowly aimed his blaster rifle and waited for a flash of lightning, and when the thunder cracked the air, he took his shot, bringing down the animal before it could even react. Jaydal slung the rifle over his shoulder and made his way to the shatual, picking it up and draping it over his shoulders, and began his trip back to his campsite.

It had been nearly a year since Jaydal and Scout had arrived on Mandalore, and in that time Shae had put them through intense training, which had begun to pay dividends. Both the Jedi had become extremely skilled with their blasters. Jaydal had grown accustomed to the Valken-38x, a designated marksmen rifle that was used by Clone troopers at mid-to-long range, whereas Scout had preferred the DC-15S carbine, a compact rifle that was a favorite of Clones fighting in close quarters. They had both learned to fight with vibroknives as well, essential for using their skilled melee abilities without drawing the attention of a lightsaber.

On top of their new combat abilities, they had each learned countless ways to survive in all kinds of harsh environments. They had learned to hunt several animals, from harmless herbivores like the shatual, which was well sought after on Mandalore for its taste, to the fanned rawl, a dangerous serpent that could grow from 8-10 meters. Using their new skills, they had left the cantina and had made a permanent campsite in a cave in the forest, and the potential of Imperial spies discovering them was removed entirely. To the untrained eye, and even to the trained eye of Imperial hunters, Jaydal and Scout would appear to be mercenaries or Mandalorians.

Jaydal returned to the cave see Shae and Scout sparring hand to hand. He set the shatual down and began to skin the hide with his vibroknife, periodically looking at the fight only a few meters away. He watched as Shae landed a painful blow on Scout, who quickly recovered, letting out a slew of curses in _Mando'a_. Jaydal chuckled to himself as he continued prepping their dinner. Scout had really gotten a grasp on the language, and while still not fluent in it the way he and Shae were, she was more than comfortable in having a full conversation.

In their time on Mandalore Jaydal had also focused on improving his connection to the Force. When he wasn't training with Scout or Shae, he would often search for a place where the Force would seem to gather, a Force Nexus as Scout told him it was called, and would meditate, focusing on improving his abilities. Between Scout and himself, he believed they were a strong partnership. Scout had tried to improve her connection to the Force, but even in the strength of a Nexus she could not strengthen her connection much further. So instead she focused even more on her combat training, and in doing so had passed Jaydal in skill. With Scout's combat skill and his Force powers, the two felt that they were prepared for their new life.

Scout and Shae's spar came to an end with Scout narrowly getting by with the victory. The two sat down around the fire next to Jaydal, who had already begun cooking the meat.

"A fine kill." Shae observed in _Mando'a_. "How far this time?"

"Few hundred meters." Jaydal answered, turning the meat over.

"You've become quite the marksman." Shae complimented. "But Scout has you bested in physical combat."

"I'll be catching up to you real quick." Jaydal smirked, poking fun at Scout.

"Not on my watch." Scout laughed. "You'll be playing catch up for as long as I live."

Jaydal chuckled as he pulled the meat off the fire, passing around portions to Scout and Shae before grabbing one for himself.

"You've gotten really good at this." Scout said, happily digging in.

"One of us had to." Jaydal smirked.

"Burn the food _one_ time and you never hear the end of it." Scout said, giving Jaydal a playful shove.

"So, what's on the training regimen for today?" Jaydal asked Shae.

"No training today." Shae said. "I've brought news and gifts."

"What news?" Jaydal asked.

"When you asked if I could find out anything about the _Jetti_ that betrayed you." Shae said. "One of Ny's friends in the Imperial military has been passing us little bits of information when he can. Mostly just tips of Clones that are trying to get away from the Empire, but he passed on some rather…disturbing information."

"What did you find out?" Scout asked.

"A few months ago, several Jedi Masters tried to set up a sort of rebel cell on Kessel, but the one called Vader tracked them down before they could really start anything substantial. He killed all them _by himself_."

"How many Jedi?" Jaydal asked quietly.

"The numbers vary." Shae said. "But the number that our mole seems to think is true is eight."

"He killed eight Masters?" Scout asked in disbelief.

"By himself." Shae repeated.

"There were already so few of us left." Jaydal nearly whispered, resting his head in his hands. "If he was able to track them there, then it's possible he could track us here."

"It had crossed my mind." Shae said, getting up and grabbing a pair of bags near the mouth of the cave. "Which I suppose the timing of your gifts is fortunate."

"Gifts?" Scout asked.

"For you." Shae said dropping one of the bags at Scout's feet. "And this one is for you." She said giving the other to Jaydal.

Jaydal opened the bag and the first of many things that caught his eye was a matte black T-shaped visor looking back at him. Pulling the helmet out of the bag, he held it in his hands and admired its construction.

"It was your grandfather's armor." Shae said smiling at Jaydal.

"It's lighter than I expected." Jaydal said, now digging through the rest of the bag.

"It's _beskar_ with a carbon alloy." Shae explained. "My father wanted to be light on his feet, so he had it made with carbon when he got his own set of armor. You won't be able to take as many hits with a blaster, but you will be light enough to use your Force powers unhindered."

"Whoa!" Scout exclaimed inspecting her own set of armor. "This is amazing! _Vor entye_!" She said, running deeper into the cave to try it on.

"She's certainly excited." Shae laughed, before noticing the solemn look on Jaydal's face. "What's the matter?"

"I can't accept this." Jaydal said.

"And why not?"

"Because I can't just take this and leave." Jaydal said quietly.

"You're leaving?"

"You said that Vader tracked down and killed eight Jedi masters." Jaydal said. "He could easily track us here too. Mandalore has no love for Jedi, so how long do you think we'd last if everyone here wanted to give us up when the Empire came looking?"

"The clan would keep you safe. We protect our own." Shae reasoned.

"You would try, but one clan against the Imperial Navy will only end one way."

Shae paused before continuing. "Know that I understand why you want to leave, and I will not stop you if you do, but after everything I've taught you you've become a capable warrior. You could both be adopted very easily into the clan and officially become Mandalorian."

"I appreciate that, but I'm a Jedi, and I'm proud of that and what I did with the order, even after all that's happened." Jaydal said. "All I can ask is that you offer adoption to Scout when I'm gone. She's earned that at least."

"You're not leaving together?" Shae asked.

"No." Jaydal said. "The more Jedi there are in the same place, the easier it will be to find us. It's safer this way for both of us."

"I don't care." A voice behind Jaydal said.

Turning around, he saw Scout standing behind him dressed in her new armor. She wore a black armorweave bodysuit underneath her armor, covering her legs, arms, and torso with white _beskar_ plating, a jetpack on her back, and held her helmet in her hand.

"I'm going with you." Scout said.

"It'll be safer this way." Jaydal reasoned. "You'll do extremely well here."

"And I don't care." Scout said. "You told me that I was like your sister. Well you've been a brother to me for as long as I've known you, and you're not ditching me now."

"I'm not ditching you-"

"Fine, leaving me then, whichever word you want to use, it doesn't matter." Scout said kneeling to Jaydal's eye level.

"We've been in this together since the beginning, and I don't want that to change." Scout said. "Please." She added with a pleading look that she knew would break Jaydal.

"Okay." Jaydal finally sighed. Once Scout hit him with the doe eyes, he could never say no to her. He turned and held his bag out for Shae to take. "I don't think the rest of the clan would be thrilled with a Jedi leaving with real _beskar_ armor."

"They can go to hell if they have problem with it." Shae smiled. "It's mine to do what I please, and I'm choosing to give it you. Hopefully you won't need it, but you'll be glad to have it if you do."

"_Vor entye_." Jaydal said, and moved deeper into the cave to put on his own armor.

"You convinced him rather quickly." Shae said.

"We've known each other for almost our entire lives." Scout said. "I know him well enough to know when he doesn't really want to do something. He wanted me to go with him but didn't want me to make me leave."

"What do you mean?" Shae asked.

"I love it here." Scout said. "The forest is beautiful, and despite the stories you hear about Mandalorians, the people here were surprisingly kinder than I'd have thought. I don't think I'd complain if I had to spend the rest of my life here, and Jay knew that. He just didn't want to be the reason I had to leave."

"So why don't you stay?" Shae asked.

"When we were flying here the night the temple was attacked, I promised myself that I'd never let anything happen to him." Scout said. "I can't keep that promise if I'm here while he's off wandering the galaxy."

"You care a lot about him, don't you?"

"He's my brother." Scout smiled.

Jaydal emerged from the cave clad in his own white armor, completely identical to Scout's.

"So, where will you two go?" Shae asked.

"Corellia seems like a good start." Jaydal answered.

"Why Corellia?" Scout asked.

"We're going to need our own ship, and Corellian Engineering Corps is based in Coronet City. Plus, Coronet Spaceport is the biggest in the galaxy." Jaydal said. "It's our best chance that we can find a ship there."

"Okay, let's do it." Scout said.

"Don't suppose you or someone you know might be able to give us a ride?" Jaydal asked Shae.

"I think that can be arranged."


	5. Chapter 5: Coronet City

Chapter 5: Coronet City

The blue tunnel of hyperspace illuminated the freighter's cockpit as Nyreen checked how much longer their trip would be. Looking at the ships various gauges, she learned that they would be arriving to Coronet City shortly. She got up from her chair and headed to the lounge area, smiling as she heard the laughter coming from within. Walking in she saw Jaydal, Scout, and Shae sitting down at the table playing a game of Sabacc, and Shae had been cleaning house the entire trip. However, this time Jaydal appeared confident.

"Pure Sabacc!" Jaydal said laying his cards on the table.

"_Haar'chak_!" Scout swore realizing she lost, and threw her cards down.

"Idiots array!" Shae taunted, laying her cards down.

"Oh, come on!" Jaydal said, pushing his credit chips to Shae. "How do you win every single time?"

"That is a skill I won't be teaching you." Shae laughed. "My advice: Stay away from gambling. It'll get you nowhere with skills like that."

"Har har." Jaydal mock laughed.

"Oh, lighten up." Nyreen laughed, patting Jaydal on the back. "We'll be arriving at Coronet shortly. You've probably got time for one more game if you feel like pressing your luck."

"I think I'm good." Scout said. "One more game and I won't have anything left."

"And that might be the smartest decision you two have made in the last year." Shae laughed, standing up from her seat, and followed Nyreen back into the cockpit.

"So, what's the plan when we get down there?" Scout asked.

"There's an area called 'The Blue Sector', it's a pretty rough part of the city." Jaydal said. "Odds are we'll be able to collect a couple of bounties and buy a ship. Since we're a couple of Mandalorian-trained mercenaries with Jedi training, I think we'll do okay for ourselves."

"What if there aren't enough bounties to get a ship?"

"Well, there are plenty of unsavory types around here, we'd probably be doing the galaxy a favor if one of them lost their ship."

"And what happens after we get our ship?"

"Then we continue what we did as Jedi, we help those who can't help themselves."

"I think I can get behind that." Scout smiled. "I think the rest of us would too if we found any more."

"If we happen to find some, we'll help them, but we can't keep them with us." Jaydal said. "The more of us there are in one spot, the easier we'll be to find."

"I know, it's just…" Scout trailed off. "Do you ever think we'll get back to the way things were?"

"I don't know." Jaydal sighed. "Maybe one day we'll be able to make things right."

They felt the lurch of the ship exiting light speed, and headed to the cockpit to join Shae and Nyreen.

"Wow, it's so much prettier than Coruscant." Scout said, admiring the orange glow of the sun dipping below the city skyline.

"Smaller too." Nyreen said. "The city itself only surrounds this bay here, outside it's mostly forest and mountains."

The ship flew through the top of the skyline, gradually slowing to a hover as it touched down into the hangar of the Coronet Spaceport. The ramp lowered as the four exited the ship, Nyreen in her flight jacket and the others in their armor, as they moved to the elevator at the other end of the hangar.

"So, how does the armor feel?" Nyreen asked as the doors closed.

"Not as heavy as I thought it would be, but it's still gonna take some time to get used to it." Jaydal said.

"It's not _that_ heavy." Scout teased.

"Hey, cut me some slack." Jaydal said. "I didn't wear armor back at the temple like you did."

"One day you'll catch up." Scout smiled, patting Jaydal on the shoulder.

"You better hope I don't." Jaydal said. "I'll make sure you never hear the end of it."

"You even bicker like siblings." Shae smiled.

The elevators doors slid open and the four exited into the main lobby, heading outside into the heart of the city. They followed Shae's lead until they came to a screen displaying the local bounties.

"Quite a selection to choose from." Shae said, scrolling through the list of names. "Ah here we go. Grahrk Fenn, a Devaronian male wanted for murder, extortion, and spice trafficking. 10,000 credits alive, 5,000 dead."

"Not a bad start." Jaydal said. "Blue sector is probably our best bet."

"It's where I'd look first." Shae agreed. "I wish you the best of luck on your hunt."

"You mean you're not coming with us?" Scout asked.

"Consider this your first real test." Shae said. "With all your training before along with everything I've taught you, I'm sure you'll be just fine."

With that Shae and Nyreen left for the nearest cantina, leaving Jaydal and Scout to begin their hunt, and the pair moved through the city streets.

"So, how do we find this guy?" Scout asked.

"Well, he's wanted for spice smuggling, so most likely he's moving it for the suppliers in the city, if he's not supplying the dealers himself." Jaydal said.

"Then we should find ourselves a dealer, work our way up the ladder from there." Scout said. "So, where do you think the dealers hang out?"

"One of the cantinas in the Blue Sector." Jaydal said. "Lot of off-worlders hang out there looking for something to take the edge off. Finding a dealer won't be the hard part, getting them to talk will."

"Leave that to me." Scout smiled.

"Gonna hit them with the doe eyes?" Jaydal asked.

"They convinced you to take me with you didn't it?" Scout said. "Just keep me covered and I'll do the rest. I'll keep my comm link on so you can listen in."

"Sounds good." Jaydal said, turning on his jetpack and flying to the roof of a nearby building. Scout continued down the street towards the cantina, with Jaydal following for a short distance on the rooftops before finding a place suitable for overwatch. He removed his helmet and unslung his blaster, laying down and deploying the bipod, and peered through his scope watching Scout enter the cantina, heading straight for the bar.

"One of the strongest drinks you've got." Scout ordered.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" The bartender asked.

"Do you honestly care?" Scout asked sliding a credit chit over.

"Not really, no." The bartender sighed, picking up the credit chit, and slid her a drink.

"This is the strongest thing you have?" Scout asked after taking a big gulp, doing her best to sound unimpressed.

"If you want something stronger feel free to go someplace else." The bartender said, now annoyed.

"I might be able to help with that." A voice said from down the bar, and Scout picked up her drink and walked over to him.

"So, you're looking for something strong." The man said.

"What I'm really looking for is something to take the edge off." Scout said.

"In that case follow me, I have just what you need." The man smiled.

"Lead the way." Scout said.

Jaydal followed their movements through the cantina through his scope, watching as the pair left and entered a nearby alley. He slung his blaster over his shoulder and moved quietly on the rooftops until he was right above Scout and the man.

"So, you need some Spice?" The man asked.

"Not at all." Scout smiled.

"Then what do you want?" The man said with a confused look.

"What I need is for you to take me to your boss." Scout said, still smiling.

"Good luck with that." The man laughed. "Run home kid, you've got no chance on that bounty."

"Then I guess we'll have to make you." Scout said.

"And who's 'we'?" The man asked, looking around the alley with a smug grin on his face, until he heard a metallic clanging behind him, and his eyes went wide at the sight of the Mandalorian staring back at him.

"Hello there." Jaydal said, pinning the dealer up against the wall.

"Now then, I believe you said something about taking us to meet your boss?" Scout said.

"Look you don't get it, he'll kill me if I say anything to you!" The dealer cried out.

"And what do you think my friend will do to you if you make this harder than it has to be?" Scout asked.

The dealer looked back at Jaydal, fearfully staring into his visor hoping for any sign of mercy, only to be answered by a hard shove into the alley wall.

"We don't need you to walk us into his place, just to show us where it is." Scout said. "He doesn't have to know who gave him away. Do that and we'll forget we ever met you."

"And what happens if his guys get you first, how long are you gonna' be able to keep your mouths shut when he's prying info out of you? What if you lose?" The dealer asked.

"We won't." Jaydal said, tightening the grip on the dealer's arm.

The dealer paused weighing all the options in his head.

"Okay, I'll show you." The dealer said, wincing as Jaydal let go of his arm. "And no one else is gonna know about this?"

"And give you grounds to split the bounty with you? Not a chance." Scout said.

"You keep your mouth shut, and so will we." Jaydal said. "Deal?"

"Fine." The dealer sighed. "He's in a warehouse that he's turned into his own personal compound. It's just on the outside of the blue sector, the opposite end of here."

"He's got his own compound?" Scout asked. "How have the police not found him yet?"

"He's paid up with the right people." The dealer answered. "He thinks he's untouchable. Probably is honestly."

"Not to us he isn't." Jaydal said.

"Your funeral." The dealer said. "Let's just get this over with."

"You're going to wait here with me while she gets ready." Jaydal said, and Scout nodded and ran off to change into her own armor.

"What can you tell us about his compound?" Jaydal asked.

"There are guards posted around the perimeter and on the rooftops of all the buildings nearby." The dealer said. "Inside he's got more guards patrolling the halls, and there's holocams all over the place, inside and out."

"Seems pretty standard so far." Jaydal said.

"What, you've done this before?"

"Once or twice." Jaydal answered.

"Well trust me, he's a hell of a lot different from whoever else you've gone after."

"How so?"

"He's got this…_thing_ just past his office."

"What 'thing'?" Jaydal asked.

"I don't know, I've never actually gotten a full look at it." The dealer said. "He takes people that he doesn't want around anymore and gives them to it. All I could see was this giant stinger attached to its tail. I don't know what it actually does to them, but everyone that goes in never comes out."

A metallic clanging behind them accompanied Scout's return.

"So, what did we learn?" Scout asked.

"Standard security." Jaydal said. "Guards posted on rooftops and along the perimeter, cams all over the place, and some kind of creature that he uses to kill people."

"So, we may be fighting more than just his detail?" Scout asked.

"Hopefully we can get far enough quietly that we won't have to worry about his pet." Jaydal said. "If not, it's nothing a blaster can't solve."

"Well, we won't know until we see the place for ourselves." Scout said. "Start walking towards the place, we'll follow you from the rooftops." Scout told the dealer. "That way no one sees us with you."

"Fair enough." The dealer said, turning to exit the alley.

The pair used their jetpacks to jump onto the rooftops and began to tail the dealer across the city. At times it was difficult to follow his movements through the crowded streets, but the dealer did not attempt to run, instead holding to his end of the bargain, much to the surprise of the Jedi. As they continued following, the crowds had started to grow thin, until there were only a handful of people left moving about the streets. The Jedi took notice, and soon after spotted the sniper nests on the rooftops ahead of them, which were oddly empty. Jaydal peered through his blaster's scope to see the dealer walking past a large, fenced in warehouse, and seeing him look around in confusion. After searching the rooftops and finding no trace of the guards, the pair dropped down and met the dealer by the main gate.

"What's wrong?" Scout asked.

"Somethings not right." The dealer said. "He's always got guards all over the place. Where the hell is everyone?"

"Did you just try and walk us into a trap?" Jaydal asked in a disappointed tone.

"No!" The dealer cried out. "I swear I didn't say anythi-"

A muffled roar cut the dealer off, and a chill washed over Jaydal. Whatever it was, it felt like the dark side. Jaydal turned back towards Scout, and she already knew what he was going to say.

"Even I can feel that." Scout said.

"You said he had some kind of monster, what can you tell us exactly?" Jaydal asked the dealer.

"I told you I've never actually gotten a good look at it." The dealer said. "It just had a golden colored stinger on it's tail, and that's all I've ever seen. The thing freaked me out, so it wasn't like I really tried to get close to it."

"Okay, then your part is done." Jaydal said. "Get out of here."

"Don't have to tell me twice." The dealer said, turning and sprinting as fast as he could away from them.

"You didn't happen to bring your lightsaber with you, did you?" Jaydal asked Scout, pulling his own out his bag.

"I thought we didn't want to attract that kind of attention." Scout answered.

"We don't, but I'd rather us have them and not need them as opposed to needing them and not have them." Jaydal replied. "_Haar'chak_, I guess we'll just have to hope for the former."

The pair pushed open the main gate and made their way inside the warehouse entrance. As they made their way through the building's hallways, they noticed no signs of fighting, only signs of a sudden mad rush of people. Chairs were overturned, and warm meals were left to grow cold. Whatever had happened had happened recently and had taken everyone inside by surprise. Finally, as they rounded a corner the two found the first signs of danger. The double doors that separated the hallway that they were in and the next were destroyed, and as they peered further down the hallway, a massive hole in the wall had been blown open, becoming the entrance of a tunnel. Blood was splattered all over, but there were no bodies to be found. The two drew their blasters and silently continued their way down the hallway and stepped into the dark tunnel.

"What do you think could've done this?" Scout asked quietly into their comm link, careful to make sure her voice was muffled by her helmet.

"If the tunnel wasn't here, I would've guessed an Acklay." Jaydal suggested. "Or maybe a Nexu. But neither of them have stingers."

"A sandscorpion maybe?" Scout suggested.

"Too small." Jaydal ruled out. "Whatever did this was much bigger."

The pair were interrupted by screaming and sporadic blaster fire, distant at first, but quickly growing louder. As the two steadied their own blasters, a Devaronian carrying a small crate came sprinting from in front of them, followed closely by a roar as the ground began to quake.

"RUN!" The Devaronian screamed as he sprinted past them, and feeling the quake growing stronger, decided to follow the man they correctly assumed was their target, but to more importantly find a more defensible position.

The three of them continued out of the tunnel, more screams behind them and the quaking growing stronger. The three headed for the exit but found their exit blocked from falling debris, and the Devaronian turned to run back down the hallway past the tunnel entrance, the roaring becoming deafening. As the Devaronian sprinted by the tunnel entrance, a black and white pincer emerged from the entrance, scooping him up and crushing him to death. Jaydal and Scout watched in horror as the pincer dragged the Devaronian back into the darkness, a sickening crunch coming after it vanished from view. The pair held their position, Scout unslinging her blaster and aiming towards the tunnel, Jaydal pulling his lightsaber from his belt, taking a Soresu stance while leaving his lightsaber deactivated, not wanting to draw the creature any closer.

The ground began to shake again as the creature emerged from the tunnel entrance, letting out another roar as it analyzed its prey, finally giving the two Jedi a clear view of the creature. It was a large scorpion type creature, solid black with white armor plating that looked like bone covering its head to the length of its tail and its pincers, with a golden stinger ready to strike. It had strange red markings covering the white armor, and its ten red and yellow eyes switched back and forth between Jaydal and Scout, trying to determine which posed the most of a threat.

Jaydal activated his lightsaber, and the creature's eyes were drawn to the light-blue glow, and the creature shifted its position to face Jaydal. Both opponents paused for a moment, each sizing up the other and formulating a plan.

"I think it's going to charge me." Jaydal whispered into his commlink. "If it does, try to get behind it so you can take some shots at it while I keep it busy."

"Got it." Scout agreed, shifting her legs ever so slightly to get quickest launch she could.

The creature roared as it charged Jaydal, and Scout sprinted to get behind it. Jaydal swung his lightsaber at the nearest pincer but the creature pulled it back, only to strike with its pincer, forcing Jaydal to jump out of the way. Scout took aim and, seeing that the creature had no armor covering the underside of its tail, began to take shots at the creature. The creature howled in pain as it swung its stinger towards Scout, forcing her to stop shooting and roll out of the way. Jaydal tried to take advantage of the distraction and jumped to stab the creature through its skull, but the creature wasn't fooled, and swung its pincer on the opposite side of Jaydal's lightsaber. Jaydal hit hard against the wall and, silently thanking his mother's gift of armor, pushed himself to his feet just in time to dodge another strike from its stinger. Scout had resumed her blaster fire at the creature, and while it was visibly in pain, no real damage was being done as far as she could tell. She threw aside her blaster and pulled out a pair of vibroknives, and sprinted towards the creature, dropping and sliding underneath it, and stabbing both into its soft underbelly. The creature howled in pain as it flailed its body around as it tried to shake Scout loose, and Jaydal took advantage of the opening, jumping up again and this time successfully impaling the creature through its skull with his lightsaber. The creature groaned as it wobbled for a few steps before it finally collapsed and slumped over, finally dead.

Jaydal pulled his lightsaber from the creature, deactivating it and putting it on his belt. He turned to inspect the creature, only to see it start to dissolve right in front of him.

"Scout!?" Jaydal yelled, concerned that this was some ploy by the creature that would take Scout with it.

"I'm still here!" Scout called out, her armor starting to emerge from the black cloud that the creature had turned into. Jaydal grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled her out of the cloud, and when both turned back to look at the remains, the cloud had completely dissipated, leaving no trace of the creature.

"What the hell was that thing?" Scout asked.

"I have no idea." Jaydal answered.

"Blaster rounds didn't do any real damage to it, the people here never stood a chance." Scout observed. "And I think the one guy we saw get killed by it was our bounty."

"So much for our first hunt." Jaydal said. "Instead of capturing a known piece of shavit, we clean up his mess for him."

The pair were interrupted by a series of high pitched beeps. The two looked around, until they noticed that it was coming from the crate that their bounty had been carrying earlier. The pair walked over to the crate and looked inside to see a small two legged droid looking back at them.

"Hey little guy!" Scout smiled.

"Wow, a BD unit." Jaydal said. "Not exactly a common droid."

"Why did he have him locked up like this?" Scout asked.

"The company that made these went under a while ago, so they're probably worth a small fortune." Jaydal said. "We could just sell him ourselves and get our own ship."

The droid squealed and shook in his crate, begging the two to not sell him.

"Now look what you did!" Scout chastised.

"Hey, we need credits and being nice isn't gonna keep us alive!" Jaydal argued.

"And we said that we we're going to try to keep to the ways of the Jedi if we could, selling a droid that's clearly terrified isn't exactly the Jedi way." Scout said, unlocking the crate. "Come on out buddy, we're not gonna sell you. You can stay with us if you want."

"Are we sure about that?" Jaydal groaned.

"Yes, we are." Scout said as the droid climbed up her back and rested on her jetpack. "Aww, just look at him!" She smiled, patting the droid on the head.

"So, how much longer do you want to stay here then?" Jaydal asked. "Because we can't keep relying on Shae and Nyreen."

To Jaydal's surprise, it was the droid who had the answer, in a series of beeps told them where to find a stash of credits his captors had kept. Moving back through the tunnel, they found the office of the Devaronian, and inside they found more than enough credits to get them a ship and supplies to keep them healthy.

"Okay, you've earned your keep." Jaydal said giving the droid a pat on the head. "You got a name?"

The droid happily beeped out his designation, BD-3.

"Beedee three, huh?" Scout mused. "If you're okay with it, I think BeeDee is a good name."

BeeDee happily agreed, the first of hopefully many adventures with his new partners.


	6. Chapter 6: The Anomaly

Chapter 6: The Anomaly

Jaydal and Scout, joined by their new droid partner packed up what they could from their target's office, and after finally meeting up with Shae and Nyreen again, purchased their very own YT-1300P light freighter. It was the same model as Nyreen's but the cockpit was in the center of the ship. They had used the extra funds they had left over to fully stock their ship and had enough supplies to last at least two months. For the first time since they had fled the temple, things we're finally starting to look bright. They were finally ready to head off on their own, and were nearly finished loading everything up into their new ship, thanks to the help of both Shae and Nyreen.

"You sure you know how to fly this thing?" Nyreen asked.

"Once the war started, I spent a lot of time on board the Venators. I spent pretty much all my spare time in the ARC-170 flight simulators." Jaydal answered. "I put almost 1800 hours into them."

"And how many real hours have you flown?" Nyreen asked skeptically.

"None, but I'm confident in myself." Jaydal said.

"At least let me show you the basic controls." Nyreen sighed.

"If it really makes you feel better, then by all means." Jaydal said, following Nyreen into the cockpit, leaving Scout and Shae alone to finish putting away the supplies.

"Did you find anything else out about that thing?" Scout asked.

"_Nayc_, I couldn't find anything based on what you told me." Shae answered.

"I wish we could've at least gotten something from it." Scout sighed.

"It's a curious thing isn't it?" Shae asked. "To dissolve completely after death, I've never heard of anything like it."

"Maybe some kind of defense mechanism?" Scout suggested. "Maybe it's evolved so that no one can find a weakness it its armor?"

"An interesting theory." Shae agreed, BeeDee also beeping his approval of the theory.

"Thanks, BeeDee." Scout smiled, giving the droid a pat on the head.

"It's the best theory so far." Jaydal said, walking back to the lounge, followed by Nyreen. "Is everything loaded up?"

"That's all of it!" Scout beamed. "We're finally good to go!"

"Okay, I'll tell the spaceport comms were ready to take off." Jaydal said, before turning to face Shae. "I guess this is it."

"I'll leave you three to get all the mushy stuff out of the way." Nyreen smirked, heading down the ramp off the ship. Shae walked over to the two, placing her hands on their shoulders.

"You both may not considered Mandalorian, but I could not be prouder of how well you both have adapted to our lifestyle." Shae said in _Mando'a_. "Regardless of how the rest of the clan may view you, you are worthy of the name Skirata. You are my son, my flesh and blood, and I would not have spent the last year doing anything different if I could have." Shae said to Jaydal before turning to Scout. "And while you may not be my own, you are more than welcome to be a part of our family. The Jedi may have not seen the greatness that's inside of you, but I do. You are smart, and strong, and you will be a fearsome warrior, as all Mandalorian's aspire to be. And I know that whatever the two of you go, amazing things will follow." Shae finished, pulling Jaydal into a hug.

"Thank you, mother." Jaydal said, his voice shaking slightly. Shae then pulled Scout into a hug.

"Thank you, Shae." Scout whispered. "For everything."

"Take care of each other." Shae smiled, turning to head down the ramp. "And don't be strangers. You're both more than welcome to visit anytime. You're both my children."

Shae left down the entry ramp, hitting the closing switch as she did, and both Jaydal and Scout watched and waved at both Shae and Nyreen until the ramp sealed shut. The two then headed into the cockpit, Jaydal taking a seat at the pilot's chair and Scout sitting down next to him in the copilot's seat. Jaydal powered on the ship's engines, and while the initial lift was a little shaky that had Nyreen holding her breath, the rest of the ascension out of Corellia's atmosphere, leaving the planet behind.

"So, where should we go first?" Jaydal asked. "Somewhere tropical? A barren desert wasteland? Somewhere tropical?"

"I'll let you pick first." Scout laughed.

"I think Rishi is a good start." Jaydal smiled, leaning over to the nav computer to put in the coordinates for lightspeed. However, as his hand hovered over the nav computer, he felt a pain in his head, and the everything around him faded to black.

"Jay?" Scout called out, her smile fading. "You okay?"

Jaydal could not hear her, nor could he see her. All he could see in the void he was in, was a single set of coordinates. He felt his hands moving and touching the nav computer in front of him, and suddenly he was back in the ship, and on the nav computer was the coordinates that he had seen in what he could only assume was some kind of vision.

"Jay?" Scout asked concerned, shaking Jaydal slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Jaydal said. "I think I may have just had some kind of vision."

"Like a vision from the Force?" Scout asked. "What did you see?"

"I think the Force just showed me these coordinates." Jaydal answered.

"Where do they go?"

"Let me check." Jaydal said. "BeeDee, pull up these coordinates on the galaxy map."

BeeDee beeped as the holo map appeared in the air above them with a small flashing dot on the edge marking the coordinates.

"There's nothing there." Jaydal said. "It's in wildspace, just on the border of the unknown regions."

"We should at least check it out." Scout said. "The Force wouldn't just show you those coordinates for no reason, maybe there's something there that isn't on the map."

"I'll have the nav computer set a course." Jaydal said.

Jaydal and Scout sat as the nav computer finished setting its course, and the as Jaydal moved the ship into lightspeed, he felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him. As they waited for the few hours it would take to reach their destination, Jaydal spent his time overseeing two ventral turrets on the ship. He hoped they wouldn't need to use them, but he wanted to make sure that they were ready to fight if it came to it. Eventually the ship gave them the signal to drop from lightspeed, and as the blue pulled away and the black emptiness returned to view.

"I don't see anything." Scout said, peering out of the cockpit.

"I don't either." Jaydal replied. "BeeDee, send out a short-wave scan and see if anything shows up."

BeeDee beeped to confirm as he used the ship to send out a scan, beeping again when the scan revealed what Jaydal had suspected, that there was nothing out there.

"Why would the Force send us here?" Scout asked.

"I don't know." Jaydal answered. "If there was anything here, the scan should've picked it up. There's just nothing."

"Let's just head to Rishi." Scout suggested. "I got a bad feeling about this place."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Jaydal said, leaning back over to the nav computer again.

Once again Jaydal found himself in the void, only this time, he saw several coordinates, appearing one after the other in front of him. He felt his hands move back to the nav computer and began to put in the coordinates one at a time, finally coming out of the void when he input the last set of them.

"It just happened again." Jaydal said.

"Where do they go now?" Scout asked.

"BeeDee, can you show us?" Jaydal asked.

BeeDee beeped again as he displayed the holo map, this time showing several flashing dots as a line connected them one by one through the unknown region, until finally stopping on one dot deep inside the unknown.

"There's nothing here because there isn't supposed to be anything here." Jaydal thought. "This is a starting point to get to where the Force wants us to go."

"What do you mean?" Scout asked. "I thought there was something blocking the unknown region from lightspeed?"

"There is, the great hyperspace anomaly." Jaydal answered. "It's the natural border between Wild Space and the Unknown Regions. There isn't any known way through, but I think the Force just showed us hole in the anomaly."

"So that's why it has us changing course so many times." Scout thought looking up at the winding path through the region. "It's probably not safe to use any other route."

"Meaning the Force is showing us safe passage to wherever It wants us to go." Jaydal said.

"How long would it take us to get there?" Scout asked.

"About a month and a half." Jaydal answered. "We'd have enough supplies to get there, but there's no telling what we might run into once we're there. We have to consider that we might not be able to resupply before we left, and we wouldn't have enough for the trip back."

"Then let's find another bounty or something." Scout said. "Then we can buy more supplies and head back here."

"Good idea." Jaydal smiled. "We can start and see what's on Rish-"

Jaydal was cut off by an alarm going off on the ship's console.

"What is it?" Scout asked.

"A ship just dropped out of lightspeed behind us." Jaydal said.

"Who would be coming all the way out here?" Scout thought.

"It's a Venator class!"

"The Empire's here!?"

"It hasn't spotted us yet, but we need to leave now!"

"Get us to Rishi!"

"By the time the nav computer sets the coordinates they'll have spotted us and caught us in a tractor beam, we have to go now!"

"Do it!"

Jaydal slammed the lightspeed lever forward and the ship shot forward, disappearing before the Empire could detect them. Jaydal slumped back into his chair. They were committed now, and there was no going back.


	7. Chapter 7: Puppet Chain

Chapter 7: Puppet Chain

It was just past midnight in the city of Vale, and a man robed in black was walking alone through the quiet streets. Checking his scroll for the time, he decided it was best to take a shortcut through a small alley. He wasn't in the greatest part of town, but he felt that should he run into any unsavory types, he'd be more than capable of handling them. As he approached the halfway point, a woman also robed in black dropped from the rooftops in front of him.

"I'm going to need all of your Lien." The woman demanded with a smirk.

The man stood silently, and his expression remained blank.

"What's got you in a mood?" The woman asked, her smile fading. "Lighten up a little."

"I hate Torchwick." The man simply said, resuming his walk to his destination, the woman now following beside him. "He's an incompetent moron."

"True, but a connected incompetent moron." The woman countered. "He's a useful smokescreen."

"Yes, but I'm the one who has to take back a report to the Queen." The man argued. "And I'm tired of hearing about close calls."

"Oh, you are just going to love what he tells you tonight." The woman laughed.

"Oh for- what happened this time?"

"He almost got beat by a kid." The woman snickered.

"Are you karking kidding me?" The man deadpanned.

"Granted, the kid did have help from a professional, but they almost lost the bullhead until Cinder had to step in."

"Do you have any good news for me?" The man sighed.

"Did I tell you that the Queen finally let me check out her special experiment?" The woman asked excitedly.

"About the robbery!" The man hissed.

"Oh no, job still got done, but I'll let Torchwick give you the details." The woman said. "But the experiment! She's letting me take over!"

"Really?" The man asked. "I'm surprised she gave you control."

"Yup!" The woman beamed. "I've spent the last few months buttering her up with the stories about the other things we worked on the old man, and she was actually impressed!"

"And she just put you in charge of everything, just like that?" The man asked skeptically.

"I mean I still have some rules she wants me to follow." The woman explained. "It's pretty straightforward, basically I can do whatever I want to reach her goal, but I have to take it slow. She doesn't want her to die. Can't run these trials with a dead subject, and apparently, she's perfect for this. So, we go little by little."

"Sounds thrilling." The man said sarcastically.

"You can't build an invincible army in a day." The woman quipped back.

The two continued through the streets until they arrived at their destination, an old warehouse in the industrial district. The pair walked up and knocked one the door, and a small speakeasy slide on the door opened to reveal a man in a white mask looking back at them.

"What do you want?" The door guard asked.

"We're here to see Torchwick." The man answered.

"Who's asking?"

"Rasseth and Amyalin." Rasseth said.

"Great, more of you." The door guard groaned as he slid the speakeasy shut.

"More of us?" Rasseth said turning to Amyalin. "I thought we were the only ones they sent?"

"First I'm hearing of it." Amyalin shrugged as the door opened.

The pair entered the warehouse and walked through the small entryway, eventually entering the large open section, where Torchwick was busy unloading his stolen goods.

"Oh great, more of you people." Torchwick groaned.

"Hey that's what the door guy said!" Amyalin giggled, eliciting a sigh from Torchwick.

"Look, I have had a long night." Torchwick sighed. "I am really not in the mood."

"So I've heard." Rasseth said. "I understand you were almost stopped by a child."

"No, no, no. The help that _you_ hired was stopped by a child." Torchwick argued. "I barely got away when a huntress, who was helped by said child tried to bring down the bullhead. Don't you try to pin this on me."

"Now now, Roman." A voice called from behind them all. A woman walked in a red dress walked out, flanked by an older teenager and a young woman on each side, both robed in black. "No one is blaming you."

"I heard you had to intervene." Rasseth said. "Did anyone see your face?"

"Oh please, do you really think I'd be that careless?" Cinder scoffed.

"If they manage to get anything on you, the whole plan is scrubbed." Rasseth said. "You're positive about that?"

"You can tell her she doesn't have to worry." Cinder smiled. "Everything will go the way she wants. And speaking of what she wants, these two are here for you."

The two in black walked past Cinder and towards Rasseth and Amyalin.

"What are you two doing here?" Rasseth asked.

"We've received word from Lama Su; The next batch is ready." The woman said. "Lord Thexal has ordered you and I to leave at once to collect them and any other assets we can find."

"Why is it always you and Serana?" Amyalin asked.

"Lord Thexal is a creature of habit I suppose." Rasseth replied.

"The queen has also requested Amyalin to return at once to work on their experiment, whatever that is." Serana continued before gesturing to the teenager next to her. "And Joyel will take over our roles here until we return."

"Ooh your first real test, how exciting!" Amyalin smiled.

"You'll make us proud." Rasseth said, placing his hand on Joyel's shoulder.

"I won't fail us." Joyel said confidently.

"I know you won't." Rasseth smiled, and the three oldest of the group left the youngest behind to continue their work, leaving through the front door.

"Do you think he'll be okay by himself?" Serana asked. "I mean he is just a kid."

"Well from what I've heard, one kid almost put a stop to our plans tonight." Rasseth said. "His age shouldn't be what worries you. He's got the right amount of training to handle the day to day of Cinder and Torchwick's operation."

"Yeah, you've seen the damage one kid can do!" Amyalin said.

* * *

"What were you thinking, Ruby!? You could've seriously gotten hurt!"

It was first part of Taiyang Xiao-Long's lecture to Ruby Rose. Ruby had been sitting on the couch in their living room with her head down, while her father paced back and forth giving his lecture.

"You can't be so reckless!" Taiyang continued. "It's one thing to defend yourself when someone attacks you, but it's another when you decide to chase them through the streets! You had the chance to pull yourself out of it, but you kept charging in! What if they had back up waiting? What if they were leading you to an ambush?"

Ruby remained silent.

"Well?" Taiyang asked, this time softer.

Ruby looked up her father, her silver eyes meeting his own blue ones.

"I just wanted to make sure he didn't get away." Ruby said softly. Taiyang walked over to her, kneeled down and gently grabbed her shoulders.

"The potential trade of catching him and you getting hurt or worse isn't worth it." Taiyang said softly. "I'm only telling you this because I love you, and I don't want to lose you too, okay?"

"Okay, dad." Ruby said. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It's okay." Taiyang said, pulling his daughter into a hug. "Just take a second to think next time you're in a situation like that, okay? You're gonna need that patience if you want to do well at Beacon. And with that being said, I want you know that I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, dad." Ruby said, smiling for the first time since she got home.

"Now it's late, go on up to bed."

"Okay, 'night dad!" Ruby said, heading up the stairs to her room, opening the door and seeing her older sister waiting for her.

"Okay, spill it." Yang Xiao-Long said with a grin. "What happened?"

"I was just minding my own business reading a weapon magazine in a dust shop!" Ruby said. "A bunch of guys came in trying to rob it, but I had my headphones and couldn't hear anything. Next thing I know I had a guy telling me to put my hands up!"

"So what'd you do?" Yang asked.

"I may have put him through the front window." Ruby muttered.

"Ha! Nice one!" Yang laughed. "What happened next?"

"They all charged at me, and I just tried out some of the moves Uncle Qrow showed me." Ruby said. "They work really well! I can't wait to tell him about it!"

"How many did you take out?" Yang asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure." Ruby admitted. "I knocked out two in the shop, then maybe another four or five outside of it. Then their leader came out and shot an exploding round at me, and he ran when I jumped out of the way. I went after him and he got inside a bullhead, then he tried to blow me up again but a huntress stopped the blast with her semblance!"

"Did you end up catching the guy?" Yang asked.

"No, he got away." Ruby said. "Someone with a fire semblance starting shooting fireballs at us and it bought them enough time to get away."

"Did you end up fan-girling over the huntress." Yang asked with a smirk.

"A little bit." Ruby muttered.

"What did you do?" Yang laughed.

"I asked for her autograph." Ruby mumbled, embarrassed.

"And did you get it?" Yang asked.

"She dragged me to the police station!" Ruby answered, which was met with more of Yang's laughter.

"Did they do anything else besides lecture you?" Yang asked.

"Well, kind of." Ruby said. "The huntress was a teacher at Beacon. She lectured me in one of the waiting rooms, and then Professor Ozpin came in!"

"Wait, the headmaster of Beacon came to see you!?" Yang asked excitedly. "What'd he say?"

"He asked me about Crescent Rose, and then asked me where I was going to school." Ruby answered. "And then he offered me at spot a Beacon for this year, and I said yes, and we're going to Beacon together!" Ruby practically yelled.

"Oh my gods, this is amazing!" Yang exclaimed, running to embrace her little sister. "I'm so happy for you! You got in two years early!"

"I'm so excited!" Ruby said.

"We're gonna blow everyone away, just like Mom and Dad did!" Yang cheered.

"That's what worries me." Taiyang sighed with a smile, having heard his daughters cheers from downstairs.

"Come on Dad, it's a school!" Yang said. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Look, take it from someone who's been there, it's still extremely dangerous." Taiyang warned. "They will train you for the most dangerous situations, and at times that means facing those situations. Even though the staff is some of the best of Remnant, people get hurt, or worse. Just promise me you'll both be smart, okay?"

"We will." Both daughters promised.

"I guess that's all I can hope for." Taiyang sighed. "Now get some rest, I imagine you'll both be pushing yourselves pretty hard to get ready for Beacon." He said, turning to head to his own room.

"First thing in the morning, Ruby?" Yang asked with a grin.

"Let's do it!" Ruby cheered.

"First one up wakes up the other!" Yang called out over her shoulder, having already turned to leave Ruby's room.

Ruby fell back onto her bed, too excited to sleep. All she had ever wanted since she was a kid was to go to the same academy as her parents and be a trained Huntress just like them. Her mind was racing, going from one thought to the next, until Yang's words repeated in her head.

_'__We're gonna blow everyone away, just like Mom and Dad did!'_

_'__Just like Mom and Dad did!'_

_'__Mom and Dad!'_

_'__Mom!'_

Ruby stared at the ceiling, her smile fading, wondering if her mother would want her to follow in her footsteps. Even though she had little memory of her, Ruby still idolized her mother, and after hearing stories about how great of a huntress she was, Ruby decided as a young girl that she would be just as good. But now that her goal was that much more in reach, she wondered if her mother would want her to stay away from such a dangerous life. Maybe her mother was looking down at her, wanting nothing more than to tell her that it was too dangerous.

But as sleep began to come over her, Ruby had another, happier, thought. Maybe her mother was looking down at her, smiling and proud of how far her daughter had come. A smile formed on Ruby's face at the thought.

'_I hope you're proud of me, mom.'_


	8. Chapter 8: Grimm Beginnings

Chapter 8: Grimm Beginnings

Jaydal moved as quickly and quietly as he could, sidestepping the bodies that lay scattered across the temple floors. As he moved through the temple halls, he noticed the lights starting to dim. At first he thought it was a ploy by the Clones, but as the halls grew darker, he realized he could see himself clearly even as his surroundings faded to black.

"Jay." A distant voice called. Jaydal rotated in place, looking for the source, but only saw darkness around him.

"Jay." The familiar voice called again, closer than before, as Jaydal continued to look through the endless void for the voice.

"Jay." The voice called again, this time the voice seemed to be right on top of him. Jaydal slowly turned around, to see a young woman in front of him.

"Kira?" Jaydal asked as his voice shook. As Jaydal looked at her, he noticed that her normally blue eyes were blank, almost lifeless looking, and saw her fatal saber wound on her abdomen.

"You killed me." Kira's voice echoed through the void.

"This isn't real." Jaydal quietly repeated to himself, closing his eyes as he did. "It's just another dream, this isn't real."

"Even if it is, you know she speaks the truth." Another voice laughed from behind him, a man's that Jaydal recognized. "But by all means, tell yourself whatever lies you need to live with yourself."

Jaydal turned to see his Father smiling smugly at him, and Jaydal quickly looked at his Father's chest to see the fatal saber wound that he delivered. As Jaydal looked back up at his Father, his eyes widened to see a massive pair of black and red eyes hovering over his Father delivering a cold stare.

"Curious." A woman's voice echoed through the void as the eyes narrowed. "But still just another one of His pawns."

"Your fault." Kira said behind Jaydal, spinning himself to see Kira, whose appearance had drastically changed. Her blonde hair had become bone white, and so had her skin, with red veins visible down her arms, and her blue eyes had turned black and red. With rage in her eyes she ignited her green duelsaber and struck at Jaydal.

"You killed me!" Kira screamed as her blade cut Jaydal clear up his stomach.

Jaydal shot up from his bed screaming, his lightsaber igniting after flying to his hand, as he slashed at the empty air in front of him. The dark room was illuminated from the light blue blade, and the hum from his lightsaber muffled his heavy breathing. Deactivating his lightsaber, he wiped the sweat from his face before getting up and walking to the refresher. Jaydal turned on the sink and rubbed water on his face, staring at himself in the mirror. He was a mess. His dark hair had become shaggy and unkempt, his fair skin had become extremely pale, and his blue eyes were bloodshot. Jaydal stared into his eyes for a moment before sighing and walking out of his quarters and into the cockpit. As he sat down in the cockpit, he was greeted by beeps from BeeDee and a concerned look from Scout.

"Another one?" Scout asked.

"Yeah." Jaydal quietly replied, staring out at the blue tunnel in front of them.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

Scout sighed. It had been nearly two months since they had launched into hyperspace, and during the first week Jaydal had started having nightmares. Scout had tried to talk to him about it but every time she tried Jaydal tried acting like it wasn't a big deal, and anytime she tried to press further he'd get angry and shut down the conversation. Eventually she gave in and only asked if he was okay before dropping it. It didn't help that despite being less than a day away from arriving, all of their deep space scans hadn't revealed anything, and both Jedi knew that they didn't have enough food to make it home if the trip was a waste. One way or another, the trip was soon going to come to an end.

"You should get some sleep." Jaydal suggested.

"It's still my watch, and you didn't get enough sleep." Scout replied.

"We both know I'm not going to be able to sleep before we get there." Jaydal argued. "Better that one of us is rested instead of neither of us."

"Jay, I really think we should talk about your dreams." Scout said suddenly.

"I told you I'm fine." Jaydal said, looking away from her and out of the cockpit window. "They're just dreams."

"But they're clearly getting to you!" Scout argued. "You're not getting any rest and we don't know what we're going into!"

"And what if there's nothing there!?" Jaydal shouted back, taking Scout by surprise. "What if I sent us to the middle of nowhere to die?" He said, his voice breaking.

Scout swiveled her chair to face Jaydal, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"You didn't force me to come here." Scout said. "_We_ made this choice, not just you. You can't blame yourself for any of this." She tried to reassure him, but Jaydal remained silent, not able to bring himself to look at Scout.

"BeeDee, can you watch the bridge for us?" Scout asked, to which the droid happily beeped that he would, and Scout pulled Jaydal to his feet and dragged him into his quarters again, sitting down with him on the bed. Jaydal stared down at the floor while Scout leaned onto his shoulder.

"We're gonna be okay." Scout said soothingly. "The Force showed you something for a reason, and we're going to find out exactly why.

"What if I made a mistake?" Jaydal asked. "What if sent us to the wrong place and now it's too late?"

"If this is where it ends, then I'm okay with it." Scout answered. "We set out to help people, and I would rather die here with you doing what any other Jedi would have done. We could have ignored the Force and turned our backs on people that we could have helped. But we didn't, and if that means we die out here, then so be it."

Jaydal lifted his arm up and wrapped it around Scout, resting his head on hers.

"I love you." Jaydal whispered.

"Love you too." Scout whispered back.

The pair sat in silence as they both started to fall asleep. They both began slowly laying down in the bed as Scout drifted off to sleep first followed shortly by Jaydal, as their ship continued their journey through the unknown, both unaware at just how close they were to end.

* * *

_"Warning! Warning! Collision imminent!"_

"Jay wake up!"

Jaydal groggily opened his eyes to Scout shaking him awake as an alarm blared throughout the ship.

_"Collision imminent in one minute! Warning! Warning!"_

Jaydal got up and moved as quickly as he could to the cockpit with Scout right on his heels, sitting down in the pilot and co-pilot's seats respectively, and dropped the ship out of lightspeed The blue tunnel disappeared in front of them, with a fractured moon taking its place. Jaydal tried to maneuver around the chunks of moon, but was clipped by it and pushed in the direction of the planet it was orbiting.

"_Haar'chak!_" Jaydal swore, looking up a damage report. "We just lost half of our engine power, and we're caught in the gravity well!"

"I thought we were constantly scanning; how did we miss a planet!?" Scout asked, quickly strapping herself into her seat.

Jaydal was too busy frantically trying to steady the ship to answer as gravity pulled them towards the planet. Through the flames covering the cockpit window the black began to turn to blue, they had broken through the atmosphere and were about cross over into the dark side of the planet. Jaydal was struggling to try and keep the ship steady. They were losing altitude at a manageable rate, but they were flying over open ocean. Jaydal managed to hold keep it relatively steady until he finally saw a shoreline ahead of them and decided to try and land wherever he could. As they passed over the coastline, they heard metal screeching, and then the engines fell silent. The ship immediately started to drop much faster, and Jaydal struggled in vain to keep it steady.

"Brace!" Jaydal yelled, followed by slew of curses in _Mando'a_. "This is gonna be rough!"

The ship streaked like a fireball through the night sky, before finally making contact with the ground, slamming through the forest leaving a trail of devastation until it finally skidded to a stop.

"You okay?" Jaydal asked, looking at Scout.

"I think so." Scout answered, giving herself a quick lookover in her seat. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay I think." Jaydal replied. BeeDee shakily jumped up on Scout's shoulders to announce that he was okay, drawing a smile from the two Jedi as Scout patted his head and Jaydal smiled. "Glad you're okay too buddy."

"We certainly made an entrance." Scout said pointing out the cockpit window. The ship had seared through the forest leaving a scorched trail, and thick black smoke had begun billowing from what was left of the engines.

The two Jedis' eyes widened at the sounds of howling, each of them feeling a chill wash over them.

"It feels just like that thing we fought on Corellia." Scout said nervously.

"Except it sounds like there's a lot more of them this time." Jaydal said grimly. "Gear up, I can feel them coming-"

Jaydal was interrupted by the shattering of the weakened cockpit window as a large black creature had burst through, it's yellow and red eyes quickly settling on Jaydal as he was still turning to face the creature. Before either Jedi could react, the creature leapt at Jaydal, sinking its teeth into his unprotected leg, and dragged him out the cockpit window while he screamed in pain.

"Jay, no!" Scout cried out in horror as she ran back into her room and called both her and Jaydal's lightsabers to her with the Force and sprinted back into the cockpit, jumping through the smashed window and following the pained screams into the forest. Scout made her way deeper into the trees finally finding the creature, who had released Jaydal's leg from its jaws. It had one of its claws raised, but before it could deliver the killing stroke, Scout had charged it with her lightsaber cutting clean through its arm before quickly decapitating it. The creature dropped to the ground and disintegrated while Scout rushed over to Jaydal, who was letting out a slew of curses in _Mando'a_ in between pained groans as he sat himself up against a tree.

"Oh shavit." Scout said, her eyes going wide at the teeth marks in Jaydal's leg.

"Bacta." Was all Jaydal could gasp out as he clutched his leg. More howling echoed through the forest as Scout draped Jaydal's arm over her shoulders and carried him back to the ship, where BeeDee was waiting at the bottom of the ramp, frantically beeping to warn of the several incoming creatures picked up on its scanner. Scout carried Jaydal inside and lowered him onto the floor and grabbed the ships medical kit, pulled out bacta spray and ran back to Jaydal.

"Hold still, this is gonna hurt." Scout warned, and Jaydal grunted and nodded while Scout sprayed his wounds with bacta, eliciting a groan from Jaydal. More howling grew closer, but then the roar of an engine passed over overtaking the howls, which was followed immediately by the sounds of gunfire.

"Are those slug throwers?" Scout asked confused, looking down the ramp of the ship, trying to see the source of the gunfire.

"Should've gotten more sleep." Jaydal mumbled. Confused, Scout turned back to Jaydal, her eyes going wide seeing Jaydal start to slump over.

"Hey stay with me!" Scout pleaded.

"So tired." Jaydal whispered, his vision fading.

Jaydal tried to stay awake. He wanted nothing more than to be able to stand and keep fighting, and mentally cursed himself as he slipped away from everything, and the howling left, the guns fell silent, even as he watched Scout's panicked stricken face try to shake him awake he couldn't hear her anymore.

And then everything went dark.


End file.
